Phineas and Ferb: Stuck in Alaska
by lwdgrl782
Summary: Phineas and Ferb create a machine that can take you anywhere. While all the kids go to Alaska, Candace is left home so she can pull the switch and bring them back. But when Doof's latest inator destroys the machine, how will they get home?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing!

'…One…two…three…I'm calling Mom''! Candace told the screaming kids in the yard. Of course they did not listen. No, they were too occupied with the fact that it was raining ice cream. 'I said, I calling Mom''! It was unbelievable how these kids were ot even concerned that they would get in trouble.

'Yeah, Mom, you have to come home! Phineas and Ferb…They built a machine that rains ice cream! You have to see it and bust them!'' After her mom agreed to come after cooking class, Candace hung up the phone. 'Ha! You guys are so busted''!

All she got in reply were screams of delight, and of the ice cream, not the busting.

'..Oh, come on! Mom''! She yelped, pulled her mother's hand and trying to drag her into the backyard.

'Hold on, Candace, I need to get my pie from class out of the car.'' She turned around and faced the red family car.

'No!'' Candace protested. 'It will disappear! Just like it always does! You have to see it now''! And just then, the screaming from the yard stopped. 'On second thought'', she added, 'Never mind.'' She walked grumpily into the backyard mumbling about how she never busts her brothers.

'So, what did you think of it''? Phineas asked. She did not answer him, but went into the house. 'Wow, I didn't know she would be upset from Mom not seeing it'', Phineas told his brother.

''So, what's up for tomorrow''? Isabella asked sweetly.

'Oh, we'll be making this machine that could take you anywhere in the world.'' The others were leaving by now, and she turned around to leave, herself. 'Cool, can't wait.''

'Okay, see ya, Isabella.'' He took out the plans for the next day's activity. 'We have any editing to do''?

'No, I finsihed that last night'', Ferb replied. The plans were put back in the plan book just as Candace walked back out.

'Can tomorrow's machine get me away from this house''?

'Yes, yes it can. But, we need someone to stay here and pull the switch to bring us back.'' Oh, this was perfect! If she was just waiting there near the machine, there was no way it could escape.

'Deal''!

'What's a deal''? Their mom walked into the backyard now with an enormous pie, and Perry, who had retuned by now, next to her.

'Oh, Candace is helping with our 'go anywhere you want project' ''.

'See, Mom? Phineas practically just busted himself! They build stuff''!

'Oh, sure, Candace. They build stuff. Bird houses'', They all looked up in the tree and saw that the ice cream machine had attached to the tree, which made it look like a bird house.

'But, Mom, it's…''

'Give it a rest, Candace''!

'You'll see! Tomorrow you'll see''!

A/N:Okay, so I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. First StopAlaska

A/N: I own nothing! Sorry for the wait, I had a social studies test to study for!

The next morning Candace woke up early and got right to work. There were so many things she needed to plan [Method of busting, review with Stacy, and how to work the thingamajig her brothers were creating.] 'Okay, Candace, this is very simple', Phineas told her. 'All you have to do is pull the switch here'…he put his hand on a gray 'back/gone' switch…'when I say, and you hit the correct button. Any questions?''

'Umm…Kind of. One, how am I going to know if you want to come back if you are not here? And two, how long do you plan to use this'? She should not have been asking questions, but showing her mom right now. But her method of busting relied on seeing exactly how the thing worked before acting.

'Oh, that's easy. Isabella's gonna have her phone with her, so we'll call you up.''

'And, if you go to some place with no connection''?

'Ferb's bringing tools.'' She looked to her left and saw the bag Ferb was carrying. Yep, that had to be enough to create electrical wires.

'Okay, what about the amount of time you'll be using this thing? I mean, I have a life, and can't be here all day while I could be watching Jeremy.''

'Most likely a few minutes each area. We're not being tourists, Candace. Just looking around.'' He finished with an exasperated expression, but not extremely angry at her questions.

'Okay, let's get this over with'', she added, and watched the first of the kids come in…

As finally touches were added, she reviewed plans with Stacy. 'So, you are going to come over when I tell you to and tell my mom I am not crazy. Then…''

'Why don't I just come now? It makes much more sense.''

'Because I don't want anybody getting suspicious! Then the machine could disappear. It's better just me right now, and you come in later.''

'Um…yeah, but I really want to see this thing. Maybe even go on it…''

'Stacy! No going on their crazy contraptions. Half the time that's what you do, and what do I always say?'' When she did not respond, Candace answered her own question. 'I always tell you it is a sign of weakness, and you shouldn't do it. When you give into the coolness…'', she shuddered, 'weird things happen.''

'Candace'', an annoyed Stacy replied. 'It will disappear no matter what. But I guess if it's that important to you, I don't have to go on it. Although I always wanted to go to Sweden…''

'Stacy, stop making me fe…'' She was interrupted by the sound of excited laughter in the backyard. 'Oh, I think they're ready,'' she looked behind herself to see she was right.

'So, just stick to the plan, got it''?

'Got it''. Candace hung up and walked over to the machine. 'Where to''? She asked, then noticed Perry was missing. There was silence as the kids thought of where to go.

'Let's try Alaska''! One of the Fireside Girls shouted. She was new, a girl who loved cold weather. It was no wonder she wanted to go to Alaska. Everyone agreed, and Candace pulled the switch, sending them away.

A/N: Next chapter is half centered around Phienas and Ferb, and the other half around Candace.


End file.
